Nirvana
by pammazola
Summary: Two and a half years into a relationship and Ririchiyo is still oblivious. A jealous Miketsukami finally shows his true colors. The fox spirit will have to prove to her how deep his feelings run. Anime-based one-shot. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu x Boku SS.**

**A/N: Post-anime. A short moment between Miketsukami and Ririchiyo. Since this fandom is still relatively new, I don't really expect to get reviews. This story is written purely for my (and others) enjoyment.**

**Rated: M for sexual themes.**

**Dedication: To Kristie, Sophia and Pablo. You three make my life.**

**~oOo~**

_**Nirvana**_

**~oOo~**

She hated the silence between them.

Every resident in Ayakashikan could sense it, the rigid, icy atmosphere of discomfort that followed the Shirakiin girl and her SS agent. There was that eerie absence of those familiarly sparkling smiles, and then this new aura- one which valiantly dripped in enough despair to bring anyone's high hopes crashing down – did well to drive away their only friends. No one would approach them, not even Kagerou to relish in their awkwardness with nonsensical proclamations of S&M. Only did the young mistress seem capable of tolerating the obscured degree of the fox spirit's depression. A man with a beauty as his is a brightly burning candle, warmth to compliment the cold exterior of a Shirakiin, but without his flame nothing was present but darkness.

_I told you_, the young woman sighed, clenching the edge of her chair tightly in her small white fists. She stared point blank at the opposite wall of the empty dining area. _I told you that nothing would come from loving me_. Her deep purple eyes blinked, remembering these past years with him, how much she had changed because of him; and yet, she had _failed_ in this one way. Did that mean the beginning of the end? What was she to do? Her SS agent shifted lightly on his feet, watching her not eat, but refusing to press her about it. He was still angry, then. Ordinarily, it would not bother her (so she led herself to believe), but the fact he simply stepped back to observe her drowning in her own self-shame as an innocent by-stander was nothing short of cruelty.

They were both abruptly pulled back to reality when her hand, as if on its own accord, forcefully grasped her still steaming cup of herbal tea only to plunge it violently to the tile floor at his feet. The once perfect, fragile white china shattered into glistening shards and dust, just like everything else that had given her happiness in this life.

"Ririchiyo-sama." The fox firmly took her wrist in one gloved hand to steady her tremors. He tsked, "That was quite unnecessary."

Disbelief predominately settled upon his mistress' features, and she roughly withdrew from his hold to fix him with a hard glare. An unprecedented anger rose in her chest, looking into his serene, gentle blue and golden eyes, and suddenly she could not stand him anymore; him and his selfish ways he so cleverly shielded from her. She felt the foolishness of having never seen it until now, when he had handled her in a manner that was more domineering than helpful, and in actuality, he had always been this way.

Her chair tumbled backwards as Ririchiyo clumsily stood. She regained her bearings, turning to look down upon him even though he physically towered over her. She disliked very much his seemingly victimized confusion, as if _she _were the one acting out of line, and _he_ was forced to endure it!

"Riri-"

"For God's sake, Miketsukami-kun!" She was unable to keep the emotion out of her voice, and the words did not come out as strongly as she intended. "Please, just… _get over it already!_" When he made to touch her again Ririchiyo shook him away, and he stopped, widening his eyes fractionally. Several indescribable emotions flickered across his face as he silently assessed the situation.

He tried a different approach.

"_Koibito_…"

That endearing name, the one he called her in private, 'Lover'… but his forwardness did not surprise Ririchiyo. No one was here to witness their lapse in master-servant mannerisms. Not that anyone in Ayakashikan really would've cared. Ririchiyo and Miketsukami have dated for two and a half years now; why they bothered to maintain the strict professionalism in public was all due to Ririchiyo's self-consciousness.

Miketsukami took in the now eighteen-year-old's irate demeanor with chagrin. It was never his intention to make her this upset. Punish her, yes, but never hurt her to the point of destroying expensive tea sets, but the cup was the least of his concerns. All he ever wanted was for her to acknowledge that she had mistreated him, had hurt _his_ feelings, and that an apology was in order. Of course, he very well remembered just how frightened she could be of confrontation, but this was a learning experience in their relatively new relationship. He always loved her, and more so with every passing second that sometimes he could barely contain his emotions; wanted to bend her over the table and…

Miketsukami smiled kindly, bowing. "If Ririchiyo-sama requests it, I will no longer dwell upon the matter. But please take into consideration that ignoring the problem does not make it go away." The sparkles that had been absent for nearly a week suddenly returned. "Excuse me while I clean up this accident."

"No. Leave it," she ordered, crossing her arms. "You – you're right. We're not finished here." She gulped nervously. Nothing like this had ever occurred before. A great weight would be lifted from her shoulders if they could finally put this behind them. "Aishiteru," Ririchiyo murmured, trying to ignore the lopsided grin the fox always wore whenever she summoned the courage to say 'I love you'. "Soushi… only you… _So stop being jealous of every time I talk to another man!_ Honestly, it's quite bothersome." The Shirakiin in her was stepping out, and her nervousness turned into annoyance. "I'm not interested in anyone else."

"Hm, it didn't come across that way, I'm afraid." Miketsukami tapped his chin in a moment of thought with one gloved finger. "You torture me, Ririchiyo-sama. I cannot stand watching you with them, and then to listen to their heedlessly bold flirting, their insufferable show of wealth and stability, to see you dance with them – their vile, filthy hands caressing your bodice like old lovers – it makes me _livid_." He accented the final word with a smile, still sparkling. "I am rather possessive, I must admit."

"You say that as if I should just accept it," Ririchiyo sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I thought everything was explained, Miketsukami-kun. The entire purpose of that Shirakiin ball was to prove to my family's powerful allies that I have developed the social skills to be well-liked and respected when I receive my inheritance as the first female Shirakiin patriarch, otherwise I would be bypassed and the title would settle on my younger sister. I talked to all of those men so I could gain connections, and perhaps a good word or two would find its way to my parents' ears. On the contrary, I don't recall any of them being particularly 'flirtatious' as you put it. I think you're over-reacting… huh? Nani!? What?!" Miketsukami's expression became considerably darker with each passing second as he listened to her, until finally he could not stand it any longer. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, carefully pushing her back with his body until they met the table. He plopped her atop it as if she weighed nothing, still maintaining a grim expression. He leveled his face with hers.

"I don't think you understand," he said quietly. Ririchiyo trembled slightly. "It is _painful_ for me to see you with them; it hurts me _right here_." Once again he took her hand with his, and pressed it to the left side of his chest. He watched the amazement slowly light up in those dark eyes.

"An irregular heartbeat..." she whispered softly.

"_For you_." A trace of sadness lingered in his tone. "_You_ make me like this. _You_ make me into a jealous lover. Moushiwake arimasen, Ririchiyo-sama. I have no excuse. I... I can't help it." His lips gently brushed her forehead. "Aishiteru."

For a moment, she could only sit there, feeling the pulsing heart through his muscular chest, still in awe it was _she _who made him feel this way. Miketsukami's sad eyes closed, and he pressed his nose into her neck, breathing deeply. This time she did not scold him for it.

Ririchiyo realized, as he indulged himself with her scent, how much she still had to learn about this fox spirit, her body guard, and that she really should not be angry with him for something he cannot control, or ignore his feelings as if they were not worth her time. Her insensitivity was the cause of all this (well, a majority of it. His jealous streak would have to be addressed at a later time). Miketsukami deserved comforting, and she would give it to him with all of her being.

His blue and golden eyes opened when he felt her slender arms slip around his neck. Her hot breath in his ear caused the fox to tremble in silent pleasure.

"Only you, Soushi," she purred, hoping that it came out sounding sensual. "I _belong_ to you."

"_All mine_," he growled in a very un-Miketsukami manner. Ririchiyo gave a small yelp as he crawled daringly on top of her. Her back met the table with a soft thud. "_My koibito_…" His mischievous smirk was making her nervous again.

"Wait! This is a dining area! Someone could walk in and see us…!"

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" He kissed her, making a small sound of ecstasy. "Hm… I hope you like puppies."

"_Miketsukami-kun, people eat on this table!_" It was her last feeble line of defense… and then she lost herself to the feel of his dexterous hands gliding smoothly up her legs. She let him take her to a place of happiness.

~oOo~

Yukinokouji Nobara abruptly tossed her latest fashion magazine aside, determination shining brightly in her blue eyes as she stood from her spot on the park bench. Sorinozuka, Natsume, Watanuki, and Karuta looked up at her with renewed interest.

"What's wrong?" her partner asked, flipping a page of his comic book."Trouble?"

Nobara massaged her throbbing temples, brows knitted together in concentration. "My lolicon senses are tingling. Oh, someone is being naughty, I just know it!"

"Shirakiin-san is eighteen," Karuta pointed out, though how she knew Ririchiyo was the naughty person in question was anyone's guess. "So it's not loli, right Watanuki?"

"Psh, what makes you think I know? I'm a delinquent!" He crossed his arms defiantly. "The actual definition states that it's a romantic interest of a man to younger girls, fourteen typically being the oldest, but if a woman displays childish characteristics or features that could also fall into the same category. So call it whatever you want."

Sorinozuka arched an eyebrow at him. "For a delinquent you sure know an awful lot about it."

"Hm, Watanuki keeps interesting reading material," Natsume grinned impishly at his partner's mortification when suddenly he appeared thoughtful. "I'll have to inform maintenance about the broken teacup. And the third dining table from the window will need to be thoroughly sanitized… Sou-tan and Chiyo-tan aren't being very careful…"

Nobara's nose began to bleed. "MANIAC!"

~oOo~

_Thank you for reading. ^^_


End file.
